Hanging By a Moment
by ashes and bliss
Summary: Will and Djaq are undeniably in love with each other. Living each day by moments, but will either of them get the guts to reveal their true feelings for each other? romance/angst/humor


**DISCLAIMER! **I do not own Robin Hood, BBC does. all rights to respective owners.

* * *

Hanging By A Moment

The sun was setting, casting a thousand different shades of pink across the sky as a deeper violet bled into the pink. Everyone was pretty much minding their own business around the crackling camp fire. The forest was still and silent except for the hoots of owls and the occasional rustle of the underbrush as larger animals moved. Will sat on a large rock watching the sunset, his back turned to the camp.

His eyes were alive, his mind buzzing. That day they had went about their daily routines, delivering food and sorts. He couldn't stop thinking of Djaq, there was no one else out there that had caught his eye. Things have been very different since Allan had betrayed them and his father died. Very different indeed.

At times he still harbored great amounts of hatred for the Sheriff. Sometimes he couldn't breath, he knew he needed to just let it all out, but he couldn't.

Will turned his head towards camp, instantly he caught Djaq's eye, he turned away quickly. He lived moment by moment, it was the only thing that kept him going. If he hadn't been with Robin and everyone else, he would have given up long ago. This was his family now and he greatly appreciated them, all of them. Robin came by and stood next to Will, the carpenter looked up, question in his eyes.

"Anything the matter Will?" Robin asked, looking towards the sunset. "No, why would anything be the matter?" Will answered masking his true feelings like he usually did. He glanced towards Djaq again who was now sitting by the fire helping Much. Robin caught the glance and smirked a little, he mused at it. How he used to be very much like Will. "Well, why don't you tell her?" Robin laughed heartily.

Will shot up, his eyes wide with surprised. "Wh-What do you mean?" Will stuttered a bit, a slight blush rising to his cheeks with embarrassment. "Don't think your so vague Will." This time Robin looked his friend in the eye, his hand on Will's shoulder ready to give him some advice on this subject. "If you really like her, then tell her. The worst she can do is reject your feelings for her, but by the looks of it, you may be a lucky man." Robin smiled before walking back towards camp leaving will a bit stunned.

* * *

The way he looked at her sent butterflies through her stomach. It was a strange feeling for her, they had gotten really close. Considering the recent events, she didn't really mind at all. Djaq held Will's gaze for a few short moments before he turned away so suddenly. That image would forever be burned into her mind. She particularly loved the way light always danced off his eyes making them so alive, his eyes revealed the passion he held.

He was a quiet man, sometimes she was annoyed, but other times she cherished it. After that little exchange she moved towards the fire, helping Much with simple stuff like cutting things up. She was a dreadful cook, she didn't mind much because she was good at healing, a skill she valued greatly.

She watched intently as Robin stood beside Will, she wondered what they could be talking about. She smiled a bit, laughing to herself as she saw him suddenly jump up and a very surprised look on his face. She tilted her head in confusion, trying to make sense of the sudden change in mood. It was certainly strange especially when Robin left moments later leaving the carpenter stunned. She glanced at Robin as he passed and he only shrugged, a coy smile on his face like he knew something she didn't.

She wanted to roll her eyes very badly, if the curiosity of finding out what left Will stunned, didn't overcome that feeling of wanting to roll her eyes.

Djaq jumped up, leaving the knife behind as she wiped her hands on her clothes as she walked towards Will. "Is there something bothering you?" She winced a little at hearing her accent come out. It wasn't that she didn't like it, but it reminded her she was always the odd one out despite how welcoming the whole group has been towards her. Will snapped out of his stunned state abruptly, his head snapping towards her, his hand on his smaller axe near his waist.

"What? No." He said entirely to quick to sound true. This time Djaq rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "Liar. There is definitely something bother you." She stated as a matter of fact. "No really, nothing's bothering me." Will insisted jumping off the rock and walking towards their camp, leaving Djaq on the rock dying to know the problem.

* * *

notes: Well, i'm not too sure about the start. There is another part to this. I'm thinking on 3-5 chapters. Some of it may be in Will's POV and others in Djaq's POV and some might be in both, like now. So anyways, tell me what you think!

-kayla xoxo


End file.
